


a change in workouts

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom!Mike, F/M, Mild S&M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, somebody had to bring s&m to this ship and that somebody is me, sub!ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Mike and Ginny have a different kind of morning workout





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a tumblr prompt requesting bawson smut during a workout and I have no shame in admitting it got away from me. As I said in the tags, someone had to bring s&m to the Bawson party and that someone is me.

It's probably the worst idea Ginny's ever had. (And she once tried a home perm so she considers herself an expert on bad ideas.) But Mike's _grunting_ as he does his PT squats. She's sure he's doing this to torture her because she was horny enough to have phone sex with him last night.

(Really it was the kind of poor decision she never expected of herself. But they had developed a system. The phrase "full disclosure" meant that the confession began and ended on the phone with no judgment. And when he asked why she was so cranky (she had nearly slugged Stubbs for telling her to calm down after she cursed a blue streak over the elliptical being broken), she just spilled that she was horny. It had been nearly 2 years since the last time she and Trevor made the 15-minute mistake. And riding solo only got so far. She had the right to be on edge.

And honestly the conversation should have ended with her confession. It was mortifying enough. But the question that followed his too long silence (" _What do you want most?_ ") had completely thrown them down the rabbit hole.

Ginny was discreet enough (she left out beard burn) but her answer (" _the soft, solid weight of a man on top of me; calloused hands gripping me; a husky voice and a needy mouth that left hickeys in secret places_ ” were all thinly veiled references to the captain who shouldn't have been fantasy fodder during those too long hours). And Mike was many things but stupid wasn't one. He caught on immediately, his own hand already in his pants as he listened to her shaky nervous breathing. He imagined she sounded the same on her back with those mile-long legs tossed in the air.

The next few minutes were shamefully fulfilling.

_Touch yourself.  
_

Silence punctuated by the rustling of what Mike guessed were bedsheets and pajamas. The almost inaudible moans came a moment later.

_Is that good? What you want?  
_

_No_.

_Tell me what you want, Gin.  
_

She didn't mean to whine but fuck she was needy, and it was too good to have a voice that wasn't imagined talking to her.

_Need to be fucked. Hard.  
_

_Pull your hair? Bite your neck?  
_

_Mmmmyes...  
_

_Smack your ass?_

He should have been ashamed of how much he liked slapping her ass, how often he had to tear his hand away before he squeezed, and Ginny _was_ ashamed of how much she liked it, how much she thought about it.

She wasn't even talking anymore, just breathing out high pitched moans. Mike could tell she was close. He had slowed down completely, a firm believer in ladies first.

_Fuck…Mike..._

His name had never been so musical. Not even the first time they announced him at Petco. Only Ginny Baker could have made it so beautiful.

_Say my name.  
_

_Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike!_

_That's right. Keep saying it.  
_

_Mikemikemikemikemikefuck_

He imagined her cumming, falling completely apart with his name on her lips. The image stayed with him as he rushed toward his own end. The way he grunted her name shot electricity up her spine.

After they returned to reality, they shyly said goodnight, each deciding to go another round with their memories.)

She stops running to watch him, leaning on the treadmill until he realizes he's being watched. She rolls her eyes at his shit-eating grin. "Something on your mind, rookie?"

She considers calling him off but decides to go for broke when she looks around and finds them alone. "Full disclosure?"

His eyebrows rise. They've never done this in person. And even though they're alone, he motions her into the trainer's office. He plops on the leather examination bench and his back sighs with relief. "Spill your guts, Baker."

She doesn't answer, just unzips her jacket and shrugs it off, standing before him in her plain black sports bra. Mike's eyebrows rise even higher (he's surprised they don't touch his hairline). "Rookie I'm flattered, but--"

"Cut the shit, Lawson. We've only got like 20 minutes before someone else shows up."

"Full disclosure: my back is killing me. You want it, you've gotta get it yourself." He grins at her. It's not completely a lie—his back's always in some degree of pain—but he's sure it'll get him what he wants faster than an admission that he's damn near obsessed with the idea of her in his lap.

Ginny snorts, a surprisingly sexy sound and steps out of her leggings as she walks over. She straddles him gently. It occurs to her that she should be hesitant, if not because they’re them then because the locker room will be full of teammates at any given moment. Mike finds the zipper on her sports bra strange but convenient as he slides it down and frees breasts larger than he expects. (How did he not notice his rookie had such glorious breasts, and why does her sweat taste so good?) His mind short circuits at her nimble fingers pulling on his pants and he lifts his hips to let her pull his sweats down.

He's suddenly 18 and immediately rock hard in her hand, his fingers gripping her hip bones as he bites her collarbone, making her hips rock against him. He kisses the red mark he's just left. "Patience, rookie."

She shakes her head, stroking him wantonly. It's a definite stroke of his ego that this twenty-three-year-old girl (arguably the most famous girl in the world) is so eager to jump his ancient bones. She pulls her panties (plain gray cotton, edged with lace, way more exhilarating than they should be) aside and sinks onto him, letting out a hiss as she takes him in inch by inch.

"Fuuuuuuck," he drawls, his head falling back on the seat. It's the culmination of so much secret lust, so much quiet longing. And Mike's had some magical moments but he'd be willing to testify that heaven itself wouldn't feel as good as the way Ginny's gripping him. He wraps his arms around her writhing frame, one around the delicate curve of her waist and grabs the back of her neck, holds her close as he fucks up into her. He forgets his lie about his back, and even his knees take a break from nagging him.

"Mike...Mike...Mike..." Just like on the phone, the way she says his name raises the hair on the back of his neck. But he realizes she's louder than she seemed the night before and he covers her mouth with his own, jams his tongue in her mouth to quiet her.

"Wait." Her hips slow to a stop and he notes that for the first time she's taking his commands without comment. This he could get behind. And he does, makes her turn around and lower her blindingly hot center onto him again. He leans back on the cool leather, pulls her back too and she hums appreciatively at this new angle, the way it stretches her around him.

Mike's arm goes back around her waist and his hands immediately goes between her legs. "Is this what you did last night?"

His rubbing her clit between his thumb and index finger, making her fingers dig into his thighs. Ginny almost doesn't hear him (how's she supposed to hear anything with her blood roaring in her ears?) but she gives a jerky nod. "Are you gonna cum again?"

She gives another nod and Mike smirks. As much as he loves his spitfire rookie, this new softer Ginny is certainly pleasing in the way she yields to him. Under normal circumstances (read: a moment where she's _not_ naked on his lap and rocketing toward an orgasm she's sure will literally blow the top of her head off), she'd never be so pliant with the likes of her narcissistic captain but there's nothing to be done. She's a worshipper at the altar of Mike Lawson and shamefully proud of it.

He sits her up on his lap, runs his fingers down her spine. "Fuck yourself with my cock."

There's something almost hypnotic about the way her hips wind, and coupled with the vulgar way she moans, stifled by her teeth in her lip. He watches her hands move over her body, fingers lingering on tight nipples before they move between her legs.

He slaps her ass, smiles at the way she moans. "That's right. Make yourself cum for me, Baker."

The electricity shoots from her toes up her spine and Ginny's sure she sees stars as she rubs her clit, thinking phone sex with Mike will never cut it again. Not when this is an option.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" And she does, hard enough to make her knees shake as she digs stripes into his thighs.

He waits until she's not vibrating to speak. "Get on your knees, Baker."

She moves without hesitation and Mike's not sure anything will ever compare to the sight of his rookie ( _this_ rookie), breathless and flushed, sitting on her knees beside the couch. Mike stands up, gathers her hair in his hands, and his knees almost buckle at the feeling of her mouth sliding over him.

"Make me cum." There's something about the darkness of his blue eyes that reignites the fire in the pit of her stomach. And the way he's cursing under his breath, tugging on her hair... Ginny's hand finds its way between her legs and she's so sensitive from the way he made her cum that she almost explodes again.

Mike can't believe he hasn't crawled out of his skin yet, can't believe he's lucky enough to be getting a mid-workout blowjob from the first female MLB player in history. Clearly he's done something good in another life to deserve her incredible mouth coaxing him on.

"Baker you gotta stop before--" He doesn't finish his command because his mind goes blank, every synapse focused on this glorious release. His eyes creak open for a second and the sight of Ginny watching him, rapt, renews the sensation all over again. When he's finished, he slumps on the couch and tries to catch his breath. "Jesus, Ginny..."

She doesn't immediately answer and Mike makes his blurred vision focus on her face. The first explosion hit her left hand and he watches her tentatively lick her index finger. The sight makes him hard all over again.

The sound of their arriving teammates brings them back to reality and Mike stands on shaky legs. Ginny crawls onto the couch and he tries to remember if he locked the door. He wets a towel, cleans her up first and then himself, watching as she dresses. "Answer one question for me, Baker?"

"No it's not the biggest one I've seen." She gives a cheeky smile. It's only partially true. It's the biggest she's seen in person (it's only competitors being some ridiculously endowed porn stars), but she can't tell him that. He'll never let her live it down.

"I'm willing to bet money that that's a lie, but that's not what I was gonna ask. I was gonna ask what was up with you. I didn't peg you for being so submissive."

Ginny shrugs, blushing as she smiles. "We've all got our kinks old man."

She's almost sure it's Mike-specific, but again, she can't tell him that.

If there’s one thing Mike likes, it’s exploring a woman’s kinks. And Ginny’s have brought out a kink of his own. "Ever try a blindfold?"

Ginny shakes her head. It's on her list, but she hasn't met a man she trusted that much.

"Bondage?"

She shakes her head again. That one’s higher up than the blindfold, but Trevor was a missionary man, and it’s not the kind of thing you could ask a hook up to try.

Mike smirks. "Jesus, Baker. I'm gonna have to teach you a thing or two."

"Just tell me when."

He grins, an idea occurring to him. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Trying something new I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review or leave a prompt!! XOXOXO


End file.
